queer eye for the yu yu hakusho guy
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: you must read this , FIN... cant spell it is done please read all flames will be laughed at
1. Default Chapter

HAY LOOK IAM BACK ^,^ {big whoop}   
  
carson dont bee so mean (yea or elce) oo kurama  
  
well any way iam back with a yuyu hakusho Q.E. mix up relly funny  
  
i do not own any body in this fic. i do how evere own a kurama doll and a kuwa doll well on with the story shall we.  
  
  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
"Who are make over to day" carson asked. "lets see kazuma kuwabara a student at sarayashiki jr. high. says he's gruff but trust worthy bla bla bla SUPER NATURAL POWERS?!?!?!" jai said a little scared of kuwa now. "sweet" ted said. "this is gonna be cool" kyan said to carson. "yea now ON WORD FAB 5" carson sad to every one.  
  
[kuwa's home]  
  
"Iam out" yusuke said to kuwa. "then I win" shouted kuwa. "no i wone" hiei said holding up four aces. "kuwa we have a surprize for you" kurama said. "yea what is it" kuwa said happly. Hiei opend the door "SURPRIZE WERE THE FAB 5!!" all five of them said scaring poor kuwa. "o were sorry kazuma" carson aplogized. "that's ok and dont call me kazuma i like kuwa better" kuwa said getting mad. "ok well hi iam carson this is jai thom kyan and ted" "glad to meet ya guys". kuwa said  
  
kyan was flurting with hiei. "leave me alone" the spikey haired deamon comanded about to blow up poor kyan. "now now no killing in kuwa's house." kurama said. "say kuwa is this your girl friend." thom said pointing to kurama.  
  
"no thats a guy he just acts like a girl."  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
well well well iam not gonna finish this till i get at lest 5 good revews from different people ok ^.^ { bossy an't she }  
  
( buhahahahahahahhahahha )  
  
WELL TI'LL LATER THEN GUYZ AND GIRLZ 


	2. part 2

To Continue.........  
  
( The Fab 5 came and was paying a visit to kuwa and Kyan was trying to go out on a date with Hiei ) *What's gonna happen next* To all who gave me good revews ^,^ thank you all who gave me bad revews YOU DIN'T HAVE TO READ THIS TO FIND OUT YOU WERE FUCKING MORONS LIKE YOU { Kyubia Save us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! } AND YOU { Hikaru Muyo } FUCK OFF   
  
( STORY TIME )  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
"Kuwa don't make me hurt you" Kurama said about to punch Kuwa.  
  
"All right all right we have to get this over with it's only a 5 chapter story" kawimba said poping out of nowere.   
  
"Who the heck are you?" Kyan asked.  
  
" Iam Kawimba I rule over Heven and heck or H.F.I.L." Kawimba said   
  
"And just what is the H.F.I.L." Ted asked  
  
"It's the Home For Infanet Loser's." kawimba said.  
  
"O you mean nmnmnmn" they coverd Carson's mouth.  
  
"No bad words were trying to keep this story rated G or PG but that wont happen will it." said Jai  
  
"Nope not with me and Urameshi here." kuwa said.  
  
"Come on lets get this story over with I have a hair app." Kyan said.  
  
"Ok Carson an me are going with kuwa to get some stuff." Jai said  
  
"Ok lets go!!!" Kuwa said jumping.  
  
[In The Car]  
  
"So what do you do for fun Kuwa" asked Carson.  
  
"Well I pound on Urameshi and go to school." kuwa said  
  
"Well what about your Super Natural Power" Jai asked.  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Well iam sorry i dont like writing that long iam getting mad today sorry  
  
( more soon we promeis )  
  
^,^ stay toon for more FUN ^.^ 


	3. chap 3

To continue ............  
  
( kuwa is about to get his make over from the Fab 5)  
  
I think yall will like this we get to read about how hiei   
  
* dont give it away*   
  
ok i wont ok ^.^  
  
( story time )   
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
"O that was hust somthing I had as a child it's this tickling sencation I get when ever bad stuff is about to happen." Kuwa said "And I can do this." Kuwa formed his rei sword.   
  
"Wow that is so cool Kuwa." Carson said as they pulled up in front of the music store.  
  
"Lets go guys" Jai said hoping out of the car and going inside.  
  
[back at the house]  
  
"Ok we need these curtins cut down." Thom said.  
  
"No problem." Kurama said cuting the curtians down with his rose whip.  
  
"There it's done" Kurama said sitting down on the couch "Come join me Thom." Kurama winked and Thom went and sat down next to Kurama.   
  
(kitchen)  
  
" Ok Yusuke do you know how to make a milk shake or a fruit smoothie." Ted asked  
  
"Nope but I can do this" Yusuke took out a hotdog and fired his rei gun and cooked the dog in 4 seconds.  
  
"holy moley." Ted exclamed.  
  
"Wanna make out?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yea lets." Ted said.  
  
(bathroom)  
  
"Yo Hiei could you help me cleen this bathroom please?" questioned Kyan  
  
"What ever here." Hiei said sending out the Dragon Of Darkness Flame and it cleaned the hole bathroom. "There are you happy now." Hiei said looking over at Kyan looking him over % wow what a nice body% Hiei was thinking.  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
That's all you get for free   
  
( no she wants to watch queer eye for the straight guy )  
  
* so more posting later ok every body *  
  
^ hi i'll be subing for kurama ^   
  
Carson!!!!!! ^,^ 


	4. chap 4

*this part is gonna be the funnyest of them all*  
  
^naw just a nother pice of shit^  
  
CARSON!!!!!!! o and umm watch your mouth  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
[At the music store]  
  
"How about this" Jai said holding up a Cher cd.  
  
"Heck no i hate cher" Kuwa said.  
  
"Yea me too" Carson agreed. "How about Red Hot Chilli Pepers" Carson said  
  
"Yea sound's good lets get it" Kuwa said  
  
"What about Disturbed" Jai said.  
  
"Shure lets get it" Kuwa said.  
  
"Well lets brake for lunch and then go shoping" Carson said.  
  
"Ok" Jaid and Kuwa said.  
  
[back at the house]  
  
"Wow that is the fastest time ever now we need to get some furniture and Kyan you go meet up with Carson Kuwa and Jai you need to get kuwa's hair cut. Me Yusuke Ted Hiei and Kurama will go get the stuff a TV and an X-Box." Thom said.  
  
Kyan took off to go get kuwa's hair cut.  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Short i know   
  
* give her ideas should she put in the shoping scen or not *  
  
^ i think she should ^   
  
CArSON!!!!!!!! hold's on to carson  
  
at the end E-Mail me and i'll send a pic of the finished kuwa as soon as i draw him 


	5. chap 5

I am not putting the shoping part in here   
  
^ aww man^  
  
dont worry carson i'll put the shoping part in my cowboy bebop fic ok  
  
^ok^  
  
(^.^) Kirby  
  
* she dont own any thing at all so dont sue*  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
[at lunch]  
  
"what did yall get for lunch?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"I got a sallad" said Carson.  
  
"I got chickin nuggets" Jai said "what did you get Kuwa?" asked Jai.  
  
"I got a cheeseburger" Kuwa said.  
  
"Hay look it's Kyan." Carson said with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Hi guys we need to take Mr. Kuwa here to get his hair trimed" Kyan said.  
  
"No I dont want my hair cut" Kuwa cried.  
  
[back at the house]  
  
"Good lets set up the X-Box and play some games." yusuke said.  
  
"We cant we have to paint the house" Thom said.  
  
"It's done" Hiei said whiping the paint away from his cheek.  
  
"Yes me and Hiei are good painters" Kurama said.  
  
"You two are fast" Ted said  
  
"X-BOX X-BOX" Yusuke chanted. "Lets hook it up and play some racing games" Yusuke cheerd.  
  
"Iam gonna kick your butt in football" Kurama said to Yusuke.  
  
[hair cutter place thingy]  
  
"No dont cut my hair" Kuwa cried  
  
"Its done" Kyan said to kuwa.  
  
"WOW LOOK AT MY MOHAWK" Kuwa said  
  
"wow nice kuwa" Jai said.  
  
"I like it" Carson said tuching kuwa's hair.  
  
"I wonder how Yukina would react" Kuwa said.  
  
[house Kuwa arrives]  
  
They open the door to Kuwa's house.  
  
"OMY GOD it's so cool." Kuwa said.  
  
"you've got furnature." Carson said to kuwa.  
  
"that's a good one." Yusuke said playing video games with nobody.  
  
"Can we play?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"Yea it's got the 4 player adpter." Yusuke said  
  
Kyan and Jai walked to the back room were Thom Ted Kurama and Hiei were wating.  
  
"Let's play a fighting game." Carson said picking up the controler.  
  
"Ok." Yusuke said loading the game."  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
GUESS WHAT PEOPLE (^,^)   
  
^SHE'S DONE^ ????? (^,^)  
  
*^,^* (*,*)  
  
KIRBY'S 


	6. end ?

well thats the end here are some Q.E. tips  
  
^so long^  
  
( yea till she puts up queer eye for the space guy)  
  
^cowboy bebop^  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Ever Seen A Short Yankee?  
  
If you're not the tallest drink of water, try going with pinstripes. They will make you look taller.   
  
Finishing Touch  
  
It is possible for a new belt to be too shiny. To remove the sheen, simply hold over a pot of boiling water for a nice matte finish.   
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Sold Out, Not Shut Out  
  
Getting tickets for a sold out performance isn't always impossible. Most shows offer standing room, single seat tickets and cancellation tickets available for purchase on the day of the show.   
  
Expect The Unexpected  
  
Unexpected holiday gifts are bound to happen. You don't have to return the favor, but you do have to send a thank you card — and emails don't count.   
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Bold, Not Boring  
  
Add some color and variety to your tablesettings by mixing dishware with different textures, colors and patterns.   
  
A Manet For The Bidet  
  
Do you have the bathroom blues? Well I've got the answer: good art isn't just for the living room anymore.   
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Sweets For The Sweet  
  
The simple rule in pairing a wine with dessert is picking a wine that is sweeter than the dessert itself.   
  
Put A Cork In It...Or Not  
  
Nobody likes cork floating around in their wine glass but they don't want your fingers in there either. The secret? Use a straw. Gotcha!   
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
High & Low  
  
Put some highlights and lowlights into your hair to create depth and dimension.   
  
No More Plastic Razors  
  
Let me just tell you about disposable razors — they're illegal as far as I'm concerned.   
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
so long for now BYE BYE 


End file.
